ShowStopper
by SpiderLlamas
Summary: THIS IS A SISTER FANFIC. Ruthy faces the troubles of being a greaser girl. Will she become one of the normal greaser girls? Or completely different? Does she like Dallas or a new guy or one of the gang! Only time will tell. No slash/incest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. The first didn't turn out to well, so I've started a new one. I have someone helping with the grammar. THIS IS A SISTER FIC. No slash/incest. I don't roll that way. (Hahaha) Um... yea, ok heres the beginning. Hope you enjoy! I promise it'll get more exciting. Oh, and if you want you can skip the first paragraph cause it's basically telling of the greasers. Which most of ya'll probably know. Enjoy divas!**

**_I don't own ANYTHING except Ruthy Rosie Curtis._**

* * *

I sighed, entering my pitch black room. I went over to my lamp stand, unsuccessfully tripping over various things, and headed toward my window, unlocking the latch and sliding it slowly upward. I leaned over the windowpane, feeling the cold crisp wind on my face. Who was I? Ruthy Rosie Curtis. I had two older brothers and one younger one. I practically grew up around guys. I had just turned fifteen before my parents died. My younger brother was thirteen and his name was Ponyboy Curtis. It even said so on his birth-certificate. My two older brothers were Darrel who was twenty and Sodapop who was sixteen. My parents died five months ago. Ever since then I've been pretty crazy, you could say. I mean who wouldn't be? My brothers are in a real tough gang they're all "Greasers", known for greasy hair, leather jackets, and bad home lives. Part of the gang is always in the house some way or another. If you can imagine being in a house with seven guys all the time, then you know how I feel.

I moved to sit on the windowpane when I saw a figure emerging from the shadows. I noticed right away that it was Dallas Winston. He was probably the toughest hood I knew and yet still he was a pretty good guy.

I smiled and called him over.

"Yea Ruth? What's up?" He asked, leaning on the side of the house.

"Nothing. Just not wanting to do this homework." I made a annoyed face and he grinned.

"If you were smart like me you'd just drop out," He stated, pulling out a cigarette and letting it hang loosely from his mouth. He lit it and took a long drag. "Want one?"

"No thanks, and I would 'cept Darry'd probably skin me." I smirked and started messing with his greased back hair. It was sorta a habit of mine and the gang would sometimes call me the "Stylist."

"Quit it. My hair looks fine." He brushed my hand away and started tugging me off the window.

"I told you! I have to work on some homework." I sighed, shrieking a bit when he pulled me more.

"Don't worry about it." I finally allowed him to pull me into his arms and set me down gently. We started walking. His arm brushed mine for a moment and I thought he might wrap his fingers in mine, but then I thought, 'No of course not. This was Dallas Winston.

"You're blushing," He grinned.

"Am not. And why are you staring at my face anyway. Gee, I know you have a crush on me Dally, but seriously back off." I retorted sticking my tongue out at him.

I focused my attention back to where we were going.

"Uh Dal?" I asked raising my eyebrow questioningly. "Where are we goin?"

"To Johnny's house." Johnny was the "pet" of the gang Pony described him as a puppy hit too many times, I loved him I mean who wouldn't? Even Dally did, not like he'd ever admit it but..

"What for?"

"What do you think? Johnny stupid."

"Oh..."

We kept walking for a while till we arrived at Johnny's house, we both gave each other a knowing glance as we heard yelling. Dallas walked up to the door while I trailed along the side. I could barely hear his voice as he talked to Johnny's dad: I only caught a few curse words that Darry would slap me for repeating. I knocked on the window that I was almost sure was Johnny's. After a few seconds I saw his face appear. He smiled and opened the window.

"Hey Ruth."

"Hi Johnny, wanna come over to my house?" I smiled, giving him a quick hug as he slid out the window.

"Dallas here?" I can't tell you how many times me and Dallas had come to pick Johnny up.

"Yea in front." We waited till we heard Dallas stop talking and a front door slam.

"Shit, that man really hates me." Dally said, laughing as he did so.

"Well... you do keep pestering him all the time," I said. Johnny wrapped an arm around my waist, obviously showing me I was protected. I already knew that but still.

We basically walked in silence the rest of the way there. When we walked in the door Darry gave me a confused look. I guess I hadn't really considered the fact that I'd been in my room. I merely shrugged.

I'd been grounded quite a few times in the past months.

I was always going places. I'd be a liar if I said Darry didn't care, of course he did. I would have probably been yelled at if something or someone else hadn't grabbed his attention first.

* * *

**Alright that was my story... It's boring right now, but that'll change! :] 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! If you have any suggestions at all, go ahead and post 'em. This is still a pretty boring chapter... I'm working on making it more exciting by the 5 chapter, at least. Enjoy! This is a really short chapter, Sorry!**

**_I don't own anything, except Ruthy._**

* * *

The thing that had grabbed his attention was Ponyboy attempting to tackle Sodapop. It was unsuccessful of course but it was pretty funny to watch, I had to admit. I slowly stepped over them, trying to stay out of the way so that Darry wouldn't remember I'd snuck out for the fifth time this week.

"Hey, By the way Ruth Rosie Curtis if you think you got away with sneaking out again, think again." Darry said, as if reading my mind. I let out a exasperated sigh of annoyance.

"HEY CURTIS'" Two-bit called, opening the never locked door. He was the wise-crack of the gang and the neighborhood fool. He got a quick reply of hi's.

"Hey hey hey Ruth, why's your face all weird looking?" Two-bit said. I gave him a "you're a freak" look. Meanwhile, Pony had gotten Sodapop in a headlock which lasted a maximum of five seconds before Soda flipped him over, dodging his kicks.

"Um, Two-bit," I laughed, not really sure what to say. "Why is your face all ugly looking?"

"You know I'm beautiful" He started flicking my nose obviously trying to get me to say something.

"Right," I pushed his hand away.

"Did ya'll do your homework?" Darry asked, slightly looking over his book.

"Yep." Pony replied, still being pinned down by Soda.

"...Uh huh." I lied.

"Say uncle!" Soda yelled.

"Fine, uncle." Soda let Pony up, and Pony walked over to Johnny and whispered something unintelligible.

Soda was sitting on the couch with Steve. Steve was the mechanic. He and Soda worked together at a gasoline station called DX. They were probably the best of buddies I knew. My friends once asked if there was something more to their relationship and I'd responded with a fit of laughter. I'd never really thought of them that way. Besides Soda was too much of the "movie star handsome" and Steve was really to much into cars and crap.

Two-bit was leaning over Darry's chair talking to him about something about Kathy's brother. "Maybe if he keeps talking to him I won't get yelled at," I thought. I glanced toward the Television set which was featuring a new episode of Mickey.

"Hey Two-bit, Mickeys on T.V." I said, already laughing at his response. He had climbed completely over Darry's chair to sit in front of the screen like a four year old. He got a response of laughs and grins. He simply replied with:

"SHUT UP. MICKEYS ON."

I took that distraction to walk to my room and try to figure out some of this homework. I walked to my desk and pulled out the drawer, grabbing the math sheet. I found a pencil and set to work. I couldn't understand any of it, I sighed resting my head in my hands. This was going to be an incredibly long night.

* * *

**So there you go. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Reviews are graciously welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was going to be two chapters but I decided it would've been way too short. So here it is, the next update might be longer. Enjoy Divas!**

**_I don't own anything except Ruth._**

* * *

I was just finishing up my third problem on math, when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly stuffed my worksheets in the drawer, and cleared off the scrap paper.

"Come in." I called, watching carefully as the door opened to reveal my older brother Darryl.

"We need to talk, Rosie." He called me by my second name when he was trying to be sweet. I sighed and looked at his light blue/green eyes, which used to be real pretty, but now were clouded by stress and work. "I know you're sad about mom and dad, but you need to give up, they aren't coming home Ruth, we've all dealt with it, we're all sad. Ruth, are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, Darry I know."

"No, listen. Just 'cause they're gone doesn't mean you can sneak out, and go wherever the hell you please. Life doesn't work like that, and you're way too young to be out on the streets all the time."

"Sorry. I'm not out by myself. I'm with Dally and Johnny most of the time."

"It doesn't matter. You know for a fact I don't trust Dally. You're grounded."

"Darry, come on, you aren't Dad."

"And you don't think I don't know that? Of course, I know that, but I'm trying. Sometimes, Ruth you need to watch what comes out of your mouth. You just don't think. You're grounded and that's final. Next time you sneak out I'm just gonna lock you in your room" He walked out the door, slamming it behind him and making me wince.

"Why do you screw up everything?" I said to myself, hitting my head on the desk. I pulled my homework back out, mentally congratulating myself for doing so. I guessed it needed to get finished. Plus it wasn't going to do itself.

I had all of my language done and half of the math. I'd skipped science and history for now. I leaned back in my chair, proud I did that much, and let my eyes slowly close.

I saw a kid dressed in gray and black, his mom on one side, and his father on the other. They were dressed in regular clothes. The kid carried a switch-blade dotted with blood. He had a grimaced expression on, sorta like someone in pain. The parents looked as if they were sad, over the loss of something. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of white lights and the image switched. This time it was Darry, Soda, Pony, and I. Darry had his arm around Soda's neck, and they were obviously laughing. Pony was standing off to the side, with a cigarette in his mouth. I was staring at him with a sorta pondering face on. I had a switchblade in my hand and I was swinging it around. Our mom and dad were sitting on a bench, staring at us; grinning. Then suddenly a blue mustang crashed into the bench, and my parents disappeared. I was screaming, Pony had only glanced at the car;a sorta half-grin spreading over his face. Soda and Darry were still caught up, laughing at each other. Then it all went blank again.

I shot straight out of bed with a gasp. Panting, I looked over at the clock, 3:00 am. I had to get back to bed; there was school in the morning. The dream wasn't really all that bad... I started counting sheep hoping I would fall asleep. Five.. Six.. Seven..

"Darry!" Someone screamed. I couldn't figure out the voice. "Darry, HELP!" I recognized it this time. Ponyboy! I looked around I was on a battleground. I heard a gunshot whiz by my head. I turned my head and saw Dallas. His shirt was ripped and torn in various places, revealing not that muscular chest of his, but bones. My hand covered my mouth in shock as he shot yet another gunshot. I heard someone groan and turned to see Sodapop. He had been shot. I ran toward him, collapsing on the ground next to him.

His wound was bleeding heavily and his mouth began spurting blood. It drained over his lips.

Tears started to drip from my eyes. Not Soda! God why Soda? I heard another gunshot and turned to see both my other brothers dead also. I screamed leaving Soda, and running over to them.

"Darry? Pony?"

No answer.

"DARRY, PONY.... please, don't leave me... not alone, not like this."

I woke with a scream this time and Darry came running to my bedside.

"What? What Happened?" He said, looking worried.

"You're alive, You're alive!" I squealed, wrapping him in a hug.

"Another bad dream, Rosie? It's fine. It was just a nightmare. Go back to bed now. You're okay."

"Yeah.. I'm alright now, Thanks Dar" I stood up and felt a little dizzy. "...I'm just gonna go get some chocolate milk. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked, steadying me.

"Fine." I smiled. He headed back to his room. On my way down the hall I glanced toward Soda and Pony's room, slowly cracked the door open and peaked inside. They were both sound asleep; Soda's arm wrapped protectively around Pony. When I was younger and Darry and Soda shared a room, I used to crawl between them when I had nightmares 'cause I was afraid Mom and Dad would get mad. Now that I'm older, I highly doubt they would've been mad.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator the light brightened the kitchen. I grabbed the chocolate milk carton inside. I Opened a cabinet, got a Mickey plastic cup, and started drinking the milk. The dream slowly came back to me; Soda's body. Darry's. Pony's. Dallas' chest... Oh God. I felt nauseous, and ran toward the bathroom. When I'd gotten rid of everything my body possibly could, I sat down on the cold tiles. I rested my head against the wall and breathed deeply for a few minutes. Slowly my eyes began to fall.

* * *

**Alright so the next update might not be as quick as these were. Just stay with me, I'm trying. Okay the next one I promise will be more exciting, ideas are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! This got out sooner than I hoped. You can all thank my amazing beta for that. Ok well. Ideas are welcomed as always. This one has a little bit more excitement in it. Enjoy!**

**_I don't own the outsiders I only own any name you don't reconize from the book. _**

* * *

"Hey, Rosie. Wake up sweetheart. Time for school." I barely made out the words.

"Rosie. Up and at 'em." I felt my hair being ruffled. I patted their hand away.

"Rose. Wake up." I pulled my purple cover over my head. "Pepsi-Cola you too!"

"You have five minutes or I'm going to send Two-bit in here." I heard my door click with a shut. Groaning, I forced myself outta my bed. The last thing I wanted was Two-bit to come in. I grabbed a pair of clean clothes. Black and white striped skirt and a plain black t-shirt to match. I opened my door and walked toward the bathroom, getting ready to open it. Sodapop quickly raced in front of me and shut the door with a slam. I heard the lock click and sighed.

I raised my fist and knocked on the door. "Sodapop Curtis! It's not your day!"

"I'll be done quicker than you!" I heard the shower start running. I groaned. Because of him, there would be no hot water by the time I got in there. I set my clothes back in my room and headed toward the kitchen where Ponyboy was eating cereal and Darry was cooking eggs and bacon. Two-bit and Steve hovered over him, greedily awaiting warm food. I shoved my way past Steve to grab some chocolate milk. It wasn't an easy task. This kitchen was not made for four people.

"Where's Johnny this morning?" I asked Ponyboy. He usually knew where he was.

"I don't know. I think he's gonna meet us on the way." I nodded my head.

"Rose. I'm finished!" Soda called.

After I'd gotten done with my shower, I applied some make up. I was certainly nothing extraordinary. The only thing about me that was different from all the other girls was the fact that I looked a whole lot like Sodapop. Only, you know, without the abs and other things. If I didn't dress and put on make up like every other girl in this small town, I'd probably be quite pretty. Or at least that's what Darry told me.

I walked into the kitchen. The guys had already cleared out. I raided the cabinets looking for something I could grab on the go. I found a apple and took a bite.

"Come on Pony." I said, on my way out the door. Steve told us he was cutting to go to work. Two-bit said he might as well come along today.

"I'm going to bail if I have a test though." Two-bit proclaimed.

"Ruth. Take a jacket, the weather isn't supposed to be good today." Sometimes I wish Darry wouldn't worry about me so much. I obeyed, grabbing one of Soda's old hoodies.

"Pony, you need a girlfriend. I'm going to get you a girlfriend. Then maybe you'll actually get your first kiss." Two-bit laughed as Pony's ears got red.

"Leave him alone Two-bit. He's fine. Aren't ya Pony?" He nodded looking toward the ground. I shot Two-bit a "you're a jerk" look.

The walk was quieter after that little argument. I couldn't keep from wondering about Johnny. Was he alright? Did his father hurt him? Did the Soc's jump him? I glanced around. I guess I had a worried expression on cause Two-bit asked me what was wrong. I said "nothing," which was the complete opposite.

We walked through the school doors right as the bell rang. I had math class first. Great.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Curtis. Do you have your homework?" Mr. Howard glanced at me. He didn't think very fondly of me. I handed him my half complete homework. Then, walked to a seat in the back. I really tried to pay attention. I did! It was just extremely hard for me. I ended up daydreaming. The bell rung and my attention got brought back. Crap. I'd missed another lesson. On my way down the hall, I'd realized that today was not going to go well.

"Hey baby Curtis," I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. "We've got a proposition for you."

"Oh yea?" I glanced up into the eyes of a Soc. I believe his name was Kenneth.

"Yea. You and me will have some fun. Or else your poor little baby brother gets it." He was leading me out the school door. I glanced around, hoping to see Two-bit.

"Damn Kenneth. You can't hog her." Another Soc said following behind us.

I kept my calm. I'd been in situations like this before. It always happened. I was the "Baby" Curtis. Rated most desirable. Why? Not cause of my looks or the way I acted. Purely because I was protected.

I jumped as I felt someones hand rest upon my butt.

"Let me go." I hissed through clenched teeth. They grinned.

"No." Kenneth replied. Hm. I was going to have to take a different approach. We were now completely off school grounds and we headed toward the parking lot.

I pulled his arm from around my shoulder and pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him into the back of his car I whispered in his ear,"Want me? Come and get me." And with that, I took off running.

Now it's times like these I wish I was as fast as Ponyboy. I had the agility though. I swerved through the streets as they ran behind me, causing quite a scene. If I wasn't panting and losing oxygen I would've laughed. I ran around a corner, getting close to the DX, when I lost my footing and tripped. I had been looking backwards when I fell so my face scraped the cement quite nicely. I jumped back up and started running. One of the faster ones managed to speed up enough to come around in front of me. I tried to swerve around him but his hand gripped my arm.

"You're in greaser territory now, bastard. You better get home." I growled.

"I'm not finished with you yet babe." The guy who caught me said. He pushed me back into a wall none-too-gently.

"Sodapop! Steve! Help!" I tried pushing the guy away but I had to admit he was strong. I glanced toward the DX and saw two boys I hoped to be Sodapop and Steve running toward me. I turned back to the guy and he pushed his lips into mine, the shock causing my mouth to open. He let his tongue slip in.

"Damn Eric. We've got followers." Kenneth said. The guy pulled away and he and Kenneth took off.

"Rosie, you alright?"

"Rose?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine Soda." I smiled.

"Yikes. You sure took a beating on your face." Soda said. He turned my face getting a good look at the scrape there.

"Oh?" I wiped my hand across it, grimacing at the stinging sensation. I looked down at my hand. It had blood on it. I gagged, I've never been good around blood. I felt my eyes build up with tears but quickly stopped them. No, greasers don't cry.

* * *

**Alright. Well. There ya'll go. Ideas are always welcomed! Please I'm losing ideas! I'm not very good with the conversations between the characters. I'm trying though! Hope ya'll liked it. :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeek! I'm so excited all of you are liking it. So this chapter is much longer... and yea. I have a pretty good plan of where the story is going and I like it. Sorry I hadn't updated it I got sick. Guys if there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story just let me know! Enjoy divas!**

**_I don't own any of the characters except Rosie. I simply borrow them._**

* * *

I thought about going back to school but decided those Soc's would be there and I did not want to face them. Soda and Steve sure as hell wouldn't tell on me. I then remembered what Kenneth said about Ponyboy.

"Soda, we've got to get to the school." He was working under the car. He rolled out on the creeper.

"What for?"

"Ponyboy. I think the Soc's are gonna hurt him."

"Naw, they won't Rose. Besides, Two-bit's with him." Steve explained as he opened the hood of the car.

"Yea. Steve's right." Soda rolled back under the car and went back to work. "Hand me that wrench would you?"

I handed him the wrench. I was a little mad honestly. It was like he didn't even care. I mean I guess he did have work... I walked into the store and grabbed a candy bar.

"Steve! Come ring this up for me?" I poked my head into the garage.

"In a minute!" He yelled back.

I walked over to the magazine shelf while I was waiting. There was absolutely nothing to do here.

"Ready Ruthie?" Steve asked, his arm was around a girl. Evie, I knew her. I'd shared quite a few conversations with her. She just had an attitude about her that annoyed me.

"Yep," I handed the candy bar to him and dug through my skirt's pockets for lose change. I'd added the pockets when I realized I couldn't carry my switchblade when I wore this outfit. "Hi Evie."

"Hi Rose," she smiled. I could tell it was fake.

"Ow!" Sodapop yelped from the garage. Steve raced back to where he was. I figured he'd just dropped something on his foot. He was always getting hurt.

"So. How are you sweetie?" Another fake smile.

"Fine." I returned the smile.

"How's you and Curly? Still going strong I hope?" She leaned on the counter her shirt revealing way too much.

"We broke up. A year ago." I smiled; she frowned.

"But I thought you two really liked each other." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"We did. A. Year. Ago." I said, enunciating everything clearly so she could understand.

"Oh." She formed her lips into a pout. Steve came in, handing me back the candy bar.

"What happened to Soda?" I inquired.

"He dropped a tire on his foot." He stated, like it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes. How does someone drop a tire on their foot?

"Steve." Evie put her hands on his chest. Gag.

"Yea babe?" He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"What are you doing tonight?" Okay, I'd heard enough. I waved a quick goodbye and walked out into the garage.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Sodapop asked. He was leaning back in a chair so only two feet were on the ground. I stopped.

"Um, nowhere." I turned around and started walking again.

"Don't leave the DX. I need to take you home later and explain to Darry what happened."

"Do you have to Pepsi-cola? He's gonna get mad."

"Oh no, we don't. We'll just tape half your face up." I hadn't thought about my face being all scraped up. I sighed.

"Fine." I walked out to the front of the DX and sat on a bench. It was only 2:30 pm. School didn't let out for another half hour and Soda didn't get off work for another hour and a half. This was going to be a long wait, especially for me. I whistled. I sung. I did everything I could to entertain myself.

"What time is it now Steve?!" I yelled, poking my head in the door.

"Five minutes since the last time you asked me!" He yelled back. The annoyance clearly heard.

Finally the clock struck 3:00. My two best friends came over, or, well, ran over. I screamed, running to hug them. Marika and Stephanie, also known as my other-halves, both wore skirts; one yellow, the other red. Marika had on a mickey-mouse t-shirt and Stephanie had her favorite band on hers. They both sported leather jakets; Marika wore her boyfriend Jake's and Stephanie wore her brother's. We spent the next hour chatting about the cute boys in school, rumbles, and the head cheerleader Soc Darlene.

"Five minutes and we've gotta go Rosie!" Soda yelled. I ignored him and kept talking. I was in mid sentence when I was swept up by Two-bit.

"Two-bit! When did you get here?" He hoisted me over his shoulder.

"About ten minutes ago. See ya later ladies." He winked at them and started walking down the street opposite our house.

"Bye Marika! Bye Stephanie! See ya tomorrow!" I yelled. "Two-bit! Put me down."

"Nope." Sodapop and Steve joined our walk. Evie trailing behind, hand in hand with Steve.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"Soda here wants to pick up his girlfriend." Steve answered.

"Oh. Sandy lives near the lake?"

"Yea." Steve was always answering for Soda. I don't think Soda minded though; he was deep in thought.

"Anyone seen Johnny today?"

"I did." Two-bit said switching positions so I was on his back.

"He's alright, right?"

"Yep. He was fine." Steve and Evie were flirting behind me. I knew cause I could hear her squealing. I hated when girls squealed; it was so annoying.

"I can walk, ya' know, Two-bit." I crossed my arms.

"Aw, but I like carrying ya'. You're so small." I groaned. I hated being called small.

We reached Sandy's house and Soda ran up to her door, knocking on it. She opened it and I only caught a glimpse but I swore I saw her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. She pulled him inside.

Two-bit started walking, me still on his back, toward the back of her house nearing the lake. Steve and Evie following.

"Where are ya' going?" I asked him. I didn't have a good feeling about this...

"You'll see." He reached the side of the lake and pulled me off from around his back. He was now carrying me bridal style. I realized what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare do it, grease!" I screamed as he tossed me into the freezing cold lake. It wasn't that deep but it was deep enough for me to have to swim back to shore. Steve and Evie were both cracking up and Two-bit was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You are am asshole Keith Matthews!" I screamed at him as I climbed up the rocks to get on land.

His eyes danced with laughter.

"Just remember one thing, Two-bit. Revenge is sweet." We walked back into the front of the house, me leading the way. Soda was in a lip-lock with Sandy. They broke apart once they heard me growl.

"Whoa. Why are you all wet Rosie?" Soda asked. His arms still on Sandy's waist. Her make-up was now perfectly fixed. She looked at Evie and grinned. They were always sending secret messages to each other.

"Two-bit." I could tell he was trying not to laugh but at this point I didn't really care. I was wet. I was cold. I was shivering. I wanted to go home.

By the time we got to the house I was angry as hell. I slammed open the door and stomped inside. Darry was lounging in his chair. Johnny and Pony were on the couch talking to one another. Dallas was

half-asleep on the floor.

"Rosie. What the hell happened?" Darry asked, standing up and walking toward me. He grabbed my face and turned it so he could see the scratches.

"Do you mean the face or why I'm wet?" I gave an angry smile.

"Both." Everyone had stopped talking to focus attention on me and Darry.

"Well the face was cause I was running and tripped," I purposely left out the part about the Soc's. "and why I'm wet is cause Two-bit so very kindly threw me into a lake."

"Go change your clothes. I'll look at your face in a minute." I didn't need to be told twice.

I'd changed into some lounge clothes and walked back to the living room. II had gotten one of Darry's old sweatshirts which was humorously baggy on me, but it was comfortable. Darry led me back to his room and sat me on his bed. A minute later Soda came too.

"Darry..." Soda glanced nervously at me letting a shy smile in. "Rosie didn't tell you all that happened."

I couldn't believe he just said that. Sodapop was usually really cool about not telling Darry stuff like this.

"I knew it. What happened?" Darry said looking back and forth from me to him.

"Well... Um. When me and Steve found her this Soc was practically sucking her face off. I don't know what happened before that." He snuck another nervous smile at me, I glared.

"Bastards." Darry mumbled under his breath. "Rosie. Can you tell me everything that happened?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. He meant for it to comfort me, I knew, but I wasn't that comfortable to be honest.

"Uh... Darry I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed please?" I gave him a pleading look. I don't know why I didn't want to be there. It just felt really intimidating.

"No. You can tell me what happened." I had two options. Tell the truth and deal with him flipping out. Tell a lie and... well lie. I took a deep breath.

"I...was at school. I finished one class and these Soc's started talking to me. Then they grabbed me and told me they wanted to "Have some fun." I escaped and ran. That's when I scraped my face. They caught me again and that's what Soda saw." I had to take another deep breath to keep from crying.

"That's it?" I nodded. "Okay. You didn't think to pull your blade on them?"

"I forgot it." He shook his head and sighed.

"Soda, what did you want to talk to me about?" He and Soda exchanged glances and I took that as my cue to leave. I shut the door and pressed my ear against it.

* * *

**So there it is! Any ideas are gladly welcomed. Thank you. You really don't understand how much the reviews mean to me! :] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omigosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got sick then I was too lazy then I got sick again... but I'm back! Thanks all these wonderful reviews! A great shoutout to my wonderful most amazing beta. Anyway to shorten this up. I'm going to try to update soon! Also in the beginning my loser-ish computer didn't convert those mistakes. Thank you everyone who looked past that! I'm going to work on it. **

**_Disclaimer. I don't own anyone except Rosie. _**

* * *

"Darry. Steve.. has a friend and uh-" I didn't hear the rest cause I got tapped on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Two-bit looked me in eyes skeptically. "Not eavesdropping, I hope."

"You caught me." I rolled my eyes. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. What are you making?" Two-bit questioned as I made my way to the kitchen.

"What do ya'll want?" I yelled into the living room. I got various answers. Pizza, fried chicken, BLT's, and chocolate cake.

I raided the cabinets looking for something good to make. I didn't really want to spend an hour making fried chicken. I took out the bacon, lettuce and tomatoes. I quickly got to work.

"You can't! That's Rosie's! She'll kill you Two-bit." I heard Pony's voice scream. Uh oh. This can't be good. Two-bit looking at my personal items? No thank you.

"Shush! Now she knows I was looking at something, stupid! Johnny go distract her." I heard feet skidding and a door slam.

"Steve! Come watch the bacon for me." He walked over and grabbed the pan out of my hands.

I walked toward my room where Johnny was standing in the hallway. I went to my left and he stepped in front of me.

"Johnny. Move." I tried to walk around him again, he blocked me. I then tried to go under his arm but he just moved his whole body that way. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Sorry." He still didn't move.

I saw Dallas come out of my room too. He was smirking. Johnny glanced behind him and I took the opportunity to push my way through. Dallas then caught me.

"Dally. Let me go!" What the hell were they doing in my room?!

"Nope." His smirk was growing wider.

"Two-bit!" I heard Pony yell.

Darry's door opened and he and Soda stepped out.

"What the hell is going on?" Darry asked, looking at Dallas' arms around my waist. Dallas quickly did the smart thing and let his hands drop, taking a step backward.

"They were in my room!" I pushed my way past Dallas, entering my room to where I found Two-bit lounging on my bed and Pony looking shocked. It looked perfectly fine. Two-bit stood up. I walked over to him and pointed my finger in his face, glaring daggers.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing?"

His expression was serious but his eyes danced with laughter.

"Nothing." He smiled. I pushed his chest so he stumbled.

"The truth, Matthews." I spat.

"Nothing." If looks could kill he'd be dead. I smiled. He smiled. I slapped him as hard as I could manage and turned on my heal, storming out.

I got to the kitchen and took back the pan where the bacon was now burnt.

"Steve... Why didn't you take out the bacon?" I turned to him.

"You didn't tell me to." I hit my head with my hand. I put the bacon on sandwiches and added lettuce and tomato. I loved these guys but I hated living with them. They just don't understand privacy. Ever. I sat the plate of sandwiches on the table then sat down in a chair waiting to be joined by the rest of my family. After five minutes everyone was seated and laughing.

"Guys." Darry glanced toward Pony and me we focused our attention on him. "I have agreed to allow Steve's cousin to come stay here for a week."

Great another guy. Since when did Steve have a cousin?

"Why isn't he staying with Steve?" Pony turned his head sideways to look at Darry. Of course I don't think he'd mind another guy in the same ways I would. He'd probably be annoyed with more people stealing our food.

"Well. Let's just say Steve's dad doesn't get along with him very well." Darry grimaced.

"If he's anything like Steve I don't blame him." Maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to say. After all Steve hadn't done anything to me. I glanced at him he looked hurt. Most of the guy's mouths were open. I usually wasn't like that... I just had all this anger inside of me. I quickly tried to cover it up. "Darry. Do we have to? Where's he gonna sleep anyhow?"

"In Mom and Dad's old room." No one's even gone in there since they died. Ponyboy looked on the verge of tears; everyone else just looked shocked.

"Hey Darry?" Steve glanced at him, then switched his eyes to me and gave me a real cold glare.

"Yea?"

"Thanks." He smiled at him.

"Don't mention it kid." He patted him on his shoulder as he left to turn in for the night.

I really don't think I could deal with another guy in the house. It was a lot to handle already. I was so sick of being the only girl. I grabbed a jacket and slipped on some of Pony's shoes. I was too lazy to go find mine. I walked out the door. I don't think anyone noticed. Soda and Steve were in an arm wrestle. The rest of the guys were either talking or watching T.V. I was real good at sneaking out of the house unnoticed.

I felt the chilly air on my face and shivered. I'd loved the dark ever since I was little. It was drizzling, so I let a few tears fall knowing they'd be concealed. I felt an arm drape around my shoulder. I looked up seeing Dallas.

"Dallas... I really just wanna be alone right now."

"No you don't." He pulled me closer to him. I didn't know why he was being so... kind.

I bit my lip to keep from bursting into sobs. Like Soda I was a definite bawl baby. So I'm not gonna be one of those people who are always like "He makes me feel so good!" I honestly didn't know.

We were heading to the lot, I could tell. I'd been there numerous times. When we reached there he took out a lighter and lit a fire. I leaned back on the log we had put there a while back. Then he sat next to me. I didn't think I'd really noticed it before but he was really good looking.

"What were you and Two-bit doing in my room?" I was trying to start a conversation. He stifled a chuckle.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. Tears started flowing down my cheek and soon I began sobbing.

"Rosie? Are you crying?" I nodded and he wrapped me in a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, his shirt getting wetter by the second.

**_Dallas' point of view:_**

Yea I know. I'm supposed to be this tough hood. I am! Rosie just makes me go soft. She was just a really special girl. God, she didn't belong here. None of the Curtis's should. With her here in my arms... I loved it. I'd never felt this way with any other girl. They were kind of just a one month thing at the most. I'd known Rosie for... a long time.

"Dally. Thank you." Her bright green eyes looked into mine.

"For what Rosie?"

"For being there." The look on her face nearly melted me. She leaned back on my chest. I rubbed her back, still comforting her. I pulled her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. I knew I shouldn't have done it. She was still young, not to mention vulnerable. I just couldn't resist. She was so beautiful. I pulled away before she could deepen it. This was not supposed to happen. If Darry found out, I'd be dead. She wouldn't tell Soda would she? I hoped not. I'm not itching to have my head kicked in.

"Dallas Winston. Are you drunk?"

I chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get you home. Your brother will be worried." I helped her up.

"No he won't." She mumbled under her breath. I could barely hear it.

**_Rosie's point of view:_**

I stumbled up the stairs and into my house. I think everyone was asleep. Had we really been out that long? Steve had slept over, along with Johnny. Two-bit was passed out on our couch. I walked back to my room. Dallas had been following me and still was. Steve lay on the floor and Soda in my bed. Great.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." I shut the door softly and crossed my arms.

"Why don't you sleep in Darry's room?"

I bit my lip.

"Nah. We don't get along to well." I felt him wrap his arms around me he gave me a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to go find something to do. Cya Rosie." He walked toward the living room making my heart drop a little. Part of me was hoping he'd stay over.

I sighed. "Goodbye Dallas Winston."

* * *

**Ok so yea. That's it. Hope ya'll enjoyed. I'm not too good with Dallas' point of view but hopefully it wasn't horrible. Any suggestions? Any? Please? I'm running low on ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. The next chapter will be coming real soon! Promise. **

**Also. I do realise Marika is NOT a normal name for this time period. Stephanie may or may not be. The reason the names are in this is for my two bestest friends ever! I decided to leave their names as is. So this chapter may be a little boring. Sorry if it is. Next chapter will be better. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Rosie. Marika and Stephanie(Who happens to be my grammar checker) are not owned by me. _**

* * *

_I was running down the streets of Tulsa. I had no idea of where I was going. Suddenly I tripped, falling. I didn't stop falling. I felt like Alice when she tumbled down the bunny hole. I landed flat and started screaming. I was surrounded by tons upon tons of cockroaches. I had fallen into a hole of cockroaches. I could literally feel them crawling everywhere. The ground below me gave way and I fell. _

I gasped, sitting straight up and met the eyes of four curious boys.

"Rose... you alright?" Two-bit asked first, raising an eyebrow.

I was in the living room, on the ground, still wearing the same outfit I had been before. I groaned and got up. Walking quickly toward the bathroom, I ignored Darry's oncoming questions. I quickly heaved everything my stomach had, flushed the toilet, groaning to myself and splashed some water on my face. Soda walked in, leaning sideways on the door frame.

"You okay Rose?" He smiled sympathetically.

I nodded, not having the energy to say anything. He walked over putting the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Now ya' feel kind of warm. I don't think you should go to school today." He said all concerned like.

"Nah. I'm fine Soda. We only have one week left till summer. I'll be okay." I took a big breath.

Darry came in, pushing his way past Soda and putting the back of his hand to my head like Soda had done.

"Rosie, sweetie. Do you wanna stay home today?" He questioned, removing his hand.

I shook my head. I was grounded already. School was my only social activity.

Finally after tons of begging and pleading they let me go. School was pretty normal. I was basically just talking to Stephanie and Marika all day. For once I'd invited them over, considering I had to clean Mom and Dad's old room. I wasn't itching to do it alone either. That place was full of dirt and crud.

When the bell finally rung we started walking to my house. They wanted to go to the DX but I refused. I had to deal with those boys enough.

We were walking up the porch steps jabbering about something or another. I opened the door, only to find a side-burned greaser making out with a little blonde beach girl.

"I just take out my louis rag and wave it around in the air. Ya' kn- what the eff! What are you kissing?!" Marika screamed, causing them both to basically fly apart. Marika knew about Two-bit. I actually think they had a fling at some point. She seemed greatly surprised that it was Two-bit.

Stephanie on the other hand didn't know anything about him. She stared at them with the funniest expression ever on her face. "Rosie. Is that... your brother?" She asked in either disgust or horror. I couldn't tell which.

I burst out laughing. "No. Two-bit, my house is not your make-out place." I groaned looking at him in disgust. I heard Stephanie sigh in relief and grinned.

"Sorry... Lost track of time. Hey Marika how's it going, girl?" He winked at her and extended his hand.

"Oh my God, Two-bit! I haven't seen you since that rodeo! And you were all 'Whee horsey whee!'" Marika took his hand and did some weird handshake thing. Then said some secret code thing that sounded like 'boom shag a boom'

"You... know him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea!"

I looked between both of them completely weird-ed out. Stephanie and I were going to have a huge conversation with Marika later. The blondie just stood there, her hand on her hip, fixing her hair.

"Well. I guess we'll get outta here. See ya'll later." Two-bit grabbed his shirt and walked out. Marika stared after him. Then finally turned her attention back to us. "What?"

We all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

We walked to the room after grabbing tons of cleaning supplies.

"So today; guess who talked to me?" I was just trying to make conversation at this point.

"Who?" Stephanie asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Let me take a wild guess. Every boy in school?" Marika said, a tent of sarcasm in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No. Curly." I groaned.

"Shepard?" Stephanie coughed as she inhaled a whole bunch of chemicals.

"Oh wow. What'd he say?" Marika joined Stephanie in coughing.

"Eh. He wants to get back together." I leaned against the wall still groaning.

"Say what? Why?" Marika raised one eyebrow and looked at me skeptically.

"Well, I am gorgeous. Can you blame him?" I burst out laughing. After a few minutes, so did they.

"Frou frou was being such a possessive freak the other day." Marika sighed, forming her mouth into a pout.

"Oh? What did he do?" I questioned.

"He's so needy! I was hanging out with my friends and he just comes over and pulls me away and is all grabby feely. Yet I still love him." She sighed.

"I'm so jealous." Stephanie replied sarcastically earning a play slap from Marika.

After we'd finally finished cleaning, we walked back to the living room. I splayed myself on the couch.

"Finally! That was so much work. Thank ya'll for helping." I said, while my face was smudged against a pillow.

"No problem." They smiled.

"Hey Rosie- and girls." Darry walked in followed by Sodapop and Ponyboy. Stephanie waved shyly. Marika said a hey and started filing her fingernails. Soda glanced between them, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I gagged, disgusted. Darry shot him a look and his smile faded.

"Do you girls wanna stay for dinner?" Darry called from the kitchen. Ponyboy's eyes widened, his embarrassment seeping through.

"Sure. Ain't got nothing better to do." Stephanie was watching the T.V.

"Yea. Of course. This house is better than mine." Marika grinned.

"Uh, Darry!" I yelled into the kitchen, not bothering to get up.

"Yea?" He called back.

"When is that boy coming?" Soda changed the channel from the flick chick we were watching.

"Uhm. Tomorrow!"

I grabbed the remote back and changed it back. He kept fighting to grab it again but I threw it to Marika who threw it to Stephanie who threw it back to me, which kept Soda from getting it. He gave up finally and went to help Darry.

"He is such an amazing actor!" Stephanie exclaimed, her eyes not moving from the actor on T.V.

"Cute too!" Marika giggled. We all started drooling and jabbering about how we'd like to go out with him.

Johnny came through the door, his face pretty banged up.

"Yikes. Johnny you alright?" I felt real bad for that kid.

"Yea." He grimaced. "Pony here?"

I nodded my head toward the kitchen and he left. Lately he hadn't been talking to me... and more so to Pony.

I wasn't sure why. Steve walked in next and had to do a double take. He wasn't used to seeing any girls except me in this house, heck no one was. A few minutes later he and Soda were in an arm wrestling match on the counter. I watched them. They kept looking over to see if my friends were watching them. The things men do to impress girls. It was disgusting. I swore I caught Stephanie glancing over once or twice. I hit my head on the pillow and fell sideways. This was gonna be a long night.

"Dinner is ready." We finally heard Darry call after five minutes of watching the boys wrestle.

I grabbed Stephanie and Marika, quickly forcing them first while screaming 'Ladies first!' I had too. These guys were crazy about food. We got our fried chicken and sat down. I dug in graciously while they politely chewed tiny bits. Hah! The boys would steal their food if they ate slow like that. We didn't necessarily have enough chairs so Steve and Two-bit ran around trying to find more, surprisingly being successful. I was seated next to Stephanie and Marika. Two-bit graciously sat by Marika. Sodapop took a seat next to Stephanie. I groaned; the biggest flirts next to my best friends. I bashed my head on the table. Darry glanced at me.

"Everything... all right Rose?" Dar asked me timidly.

"Just peachy." I grumbled to myself.

I glanced over as Two-bit threw an arm around Marika. She knew how to handle herself here... still Two-bit could make any girl smile easily. Darry shot him a warning glance which he chose to ignore. Sodapop was talking to Steve when he noticed Stephanie listening in. He glanced toward her, using his "I'm so shy." expression and grinned.

"So then, I swore he completely knocked her over. It was hilarious." Two-bit started cracking up at his own story. Then, of course, Marika laughed.

After dinner was over. Marika and Stephanie claimed that they had to get going.

"Do ya'll need a ride?" Darry questioned them. They both shook their heads. Stephanie gave me a quick goodbye hug and walked out the door.

"Man, Marika. Where have you been all my life sweetheart?" Two-bit said giving her a quick hug.

"Hiding from you." She smiled evilly and sauntered out the door after Stephanie, leaving a very shocked Two-bit behind.

* * *

**Quick question. Do you guys think Two-bit should go out with Marika? Or should she stay with her boyfriend Jake? Is Soda being too much of a flirt? Let me know what ya'll want to happen. Ideas appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Yea, sorry for the slow update. .. my computer was being SO slow. Anyway, the new guy is in this chapta. Hope y'all enjoy it! **_

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunetly don't own anyone but Russ and Rosie. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Pony's point of view._

I yawned; new day. I'd already had my shower and gotten ready. I now sat, eating some eggs and bacon. Darry and Soda were rushing around getting ready for work.

"Pony. Get your sister up please!" Darry practically screamed at me. I jumped up, running into her room. She was curled into a tight ball, the blanket shielding her from the incoming sunlight or the world; I wasn't sure which... She was never a morning person.

"Rose! Darry says it's time to get up." She didn't even stir. I walked toward her bed and heard a low noise coming from her.

"Mm, Dallas." Dallas?! Rosie always talked in her sleep. Usually, only when something was on her mind. Dally why would Dally be on her mind? I heard her say his name again sighing contently. I shook her awake and glared at her.

"What? Go away."

I was still glaring. Dally? Why Dallas? And what with Dallas? "Darry says it's time to get up."

"What for? It's not a school day."

"I don't know. He wants you up though." I stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Pony." Johnny greeted me with a smile, which I halfway returned. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you later." I sat down on the couch, crossing my arms. My mind was swirling. Dally? Wait. Her and Dallas weren't together were they? They couldn't be. Darry wouldn't allow it, not the biggest grease and hood. She was the complete opposite of the girls he hung around with. He'd never. Would he?

Rosie came in, her hair a mess and her eyes halfway closed. She mumbled a 'good morning' and fell into Darry's chair. Soda came in, finding a seat on the floor and stretching out. Darry walked in, looking at every one of us strictly.

"Okay. So we all know Steve's cousin is coming today. Rosie cleaned the room yesterday. Me and Soda are gonna be working so if he comes early I want ya'll two to make him feel at home, deal?" We all nodded in unison. "He's been through a lot so we need to be real patient, okay? Also..." He took a breath, expecting the worst, I assumed. "He has dogs. Two of 'em."

"They're well trained though. It's what he does for a livin'," Soda spoke up, grinning like a mad man. Rosie's eyes brightened and I couldn't hide my excitement. Dogs?! We were going to have dogs in the house! Rosie and I had been begging Darry for dogs ever since we found one on the street.

"Dogs?!" Rosie screamed with joy, jumping up and down on the couch. Sometimes she could act like she was five instead of fifteen. Sodapop joined her, them both jumping around the couches and the furniture. Johnny and I stared in shock. It was hilarious to see them acting like they were three. Even Darry had to grin.

_Rosie's point of view._

Dogs? Yay! Dogs! I was doing my happy dance around the house. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was simply dancing toward the bathroom when I ran into something.

"Rose. Watch it would ya'?" Steve exclaimed, groaning and pushing his way past me, none-to-gently pushing me hard in the shoulder. I rubbed my arm. What was his deal? I shook my head and made my way toward the bathroom, applying my make-up as quickly as I could. I yawned, heading out and toward my room. I grabbed a pair of yellow heels and a black mini skirt, and pulled out a yellow and black tank-top to match. My curly auburn hair matched pretty well with this outfit. I went back to the bathroom and took a quick look. Nice.

I made my way out and toward the living room where Soda had drawn his attention away from getting ready and more so to the T.V. Darry walked out of his room.

"Soda. You got work." He said, Soda snapped back to reality and ran off to find his shoes. Darry took a quick glance at me and my outfit.

"Oh. Hell no." Darry shook his head at me.

"Dar, come on. I look cute!" I groaned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Two-bit smirk.

"You look like something else too." I glared at Darry as he said that. How dare he? It's not that short!

"I look fine."

Dallas walked through the door and gave a quick glance at me. I smirked. "Dallas? Would you please tell Darry I look fine." I rolled my eyes.

He simply shrugged. Yea, that was helpful!

"Rosie. Change, now." Darry glared at me. He was trying to intimidate me. I could see right past the act.

"No." I glared right back at him.

"Rose. I don't have time for this."

"You never have time for anything." I struck a chord there and he roughly grabbed my by the arm, dragging me to my room. He practically threw me inside it.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." I rubbed my arm.

"Change. Now." He slammed the door and walked back.

I sat down on my bed. I loved this outfit. I didn't want to change. I wasn't going to. He didn't tell Pony he couldn't grease his hair. I heard his car drive off finally, and smirked. I won.

I walked into the living room, meeting the eyes of Pony, Two-bit, Johnny and Dallas. I smiled.

"Rose... Darry told you to change." Pony being the snitch he was would probably go telling Darry. Like I cared.

"Yea. I told him no." At that I earned a low whistle from Two-bit. "You don't think it looks cute?" I did a quick twirl. They were going to have to face it; I was turning into a teenager.

"Looks good to me." Dallas smiled, earning a cold, hard glare from Pony.

"So what is everyone up to today?" I sat down in Darry's chair.

"Hanging around the house like Darry told us to." Pony said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll probably go to a party or something." Dallas shrugged.

"Somewhere I can find booze." Two-bit grinned.

"Sounds fun." I laughed sarcastically.

Johnny was whispering something to Dallas, and he whispered back. I tried to ignore it, and watch the T.V. After a few seconds Johnny walked over to me, perching himself on the side of the chair.

"Rose... Don't you think you should change?" He said quietly to me.

"No. I like it. It isn't that short. Darry just doesn't like the yellow, and the heels. Don't be a Pony." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why? Did Dallas say I should?"

He shook his head no. "I just don't think you should be wearing something like... that. Guys get the wrong impression."

"Johnny, no one is gonna mess with me. I'm surrounded by a gang."

He sighed, defeated, and walked back to where Pony was sitting. I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on Dally. He was looking at me, finally he noticed I was looking and grimaced. I smiled and he looked away.

"Alright, well Mickey's over and this place is boring. I'm gonna go find some lucky girl." He winked at me, and headed out the door.

"Or unlucky, if you think about it." I hollered after him.

"Well. I'm gonna go walk around. Pony, Rose? Ya'll wanna come?" Dallas asked. I shot up and grinned.

"Sure!"

"No. Rosie. We can't. We gotta stay here today." Pony glared at me, then Dallas. Dally simply shrugged.

"Uh. Fine, I'll catch ya' later Dally." He nodded, giving us a quick wave and walking out the door.

"Why do you have to do everything your told?" I groaned at him, falling back into the chair, annoyed.

"What? I don't." He gave me a cold stare.

"Yea. You do."

"No. I don't."

"Name one thing you've done that Darry said you couldn't." I smirked at him.

"Why are you acting so much like Dally lately? You've become someone you're not lately, Rosie." He sighed, mentally giving up.

"I'm not acting like Dal. I just don't wanna be a goody-two-shoes anymore." I played with the hem of my skirt. He didn't say anything after that.

Thirty minutes later, we heard a knock at the door. Pony jumped up to answer it.

"Hey... I'm Russel Randle. Stupid, I know. You must be... ?" The so called 'Russel' said. He looked like an angel, give or take a few. He had real cold blue eyes, a strong face, messy brown hair, and he had on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Ponyboy Curtis." Pony grinned and let him in. "This is my sister, Rose."

"Hi." I smiled shyly. He waved.

"My dogs are in the back of the truck. Is it okay if they come in?" Russel asked, his face grinning.

"Sure. Of course!" I laughed, excitedly. He walked out the door and came back with two of the prettiest dogs I'd ever seen. One was a Siberian Husky and the other a German Shepherd. They ran around the house, smelling and greeting me and Pony happily.

"What're their names?" I laughed when one jumped on the other, biting his ear.

"That one," he pointed toward the Husky, "is Switch, and the other one is Blade."

"Aw. Like Switchblade, that's cute!" I grinned and pet Switch.

"Come on Russel. I'll show you to your room." Pony said, leading the way back to the hallway.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? Hate it? What about Russ and the dogs? Yeah or nah? Any ideas? Anyone? **_

--SpiderLlamas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sosososo sorry guys. My computer got a virus... :[ but yea. Here it is, more Russ. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming!**

**_Disclamier: I only own Russ and Rose. _**

**

* * *

**

After a while of playing with the dogs, Steve and Soda came home from work, entering through the door. The dogs jumped up on Steve, barking excitedly.

"Hey. Switch Blade. How are y'all?" He said, petting each a few times. "Where's Russ?" Switch ran back to me, crawling up close to me. I patted his head, giving him a quick kiss.

"He's in his room, taking a nap." I smiled. Russell had spent some time talking to me and Pony. I liked him already; he actually treated Pony and me like people, instead of kids.

"Oh. Okay." Steve walked off to his room, while Soda played with the dogs.

After a few minutes Steve and Russ came back. I now could tell how similar they looked. Russ was missing a shirt and I snuck a few, okay more than a few, glances at his chest. I didn't even hear the conversation he had had with Soda.

I tuned back in as Soda said. "Darry will be here in an hour or two." He gave Russ an award winning smile. We heard a holler from the backyard and all of us glanced toward the door as Two-bit walked in. He had a grin plastered on his face, a bloodied lip, and a few bruises here and there.

"Russ, this is Two-bit." Steve said, rolling his eyes at his grinning friend.

"Hey man. How's it going? I've heard tons about you. Actually, I haven't. So who are you?" Two-bit rumbled, not giving Russ a chance to talk. "Yea. Oh! You must be that guy, Steve's cousin. Hey Rosie what's good? I saw you talking to Curly. What did he want?" He finally paused, allowing me to talk, but before I could answer, Soda stepped into big brother mode.

"Curly? Rose. We told you to stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble." He grimaced, Soda hated Curly ever since we started dating. He always claimed Curly would push me into things that I wasn't ready for.

"If y'all would shut up for more than two seconds, I could tell you." I hissed, waiting till they weren't going to interrupt me. "He wants to get back together; I don't. He just keeps asking." I shrugged my shoulders. "That's it."

Soda gave me a suspicious glance before continuing to talk to Russ and Steve about cars. Russ shared a love of cars too. After I had gone back to my room to change out of the outfit Darry said I couldn't wear, Pony came out of his room, grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge and slipping on his shoes.

"I'm gonna go find Johnny. Catch y'all later." He waved and walked out the door, whistling.

"Pony, it's kind of late. You probably shouldn't be walking." Soda said, stopping him, and giving him a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it Soda. He can take Blade." Russ patted Soda on the back and called for Blade to follow Pony. He obeyed willingly.

"Thanks!" Pony called, walking out the door.

I turned on the T.V. to some stupid movie and relaxed on the couch, putting my feet on Two-bit who was at the end of the couch drinking b_e_er and eating cake.

I guess I ended up falling asleep, cause I woke up to the sound of chattering and someone breathing in my face. My eyes opened and I was staring into the eyes of Switch. I groaned, turning over on the couch and pressing my face against the back of the sofa.

"Rose! You're up." Two-bit said, causing the chattering to stop and everyone to focus their attention on me. "We left you some dinner."

"Some? That means like one piece of bread?" I hated when I missed dinner, I got nothing afterward. I groaned, standing up. I headed toward the kitchen and grabbed the plate of "leftovers." I jumped up on the counter and toyed with my food, eating a few bites every now and then. Russel walked from the living room to the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator. He stopped and turned to look at me. I found myself looking into his deep blue eyes. Hm. He really is a handsome boy. No, not boy. Man. Definitely a man. I remembered Steve told us he was a year older than Steve and Soda. So that would make him... seventeen? I could get away with that, I think. Only two years. I snapped myself back to reality as he walked over to me.

"You're fifteen... Right Rosie?" He looked extremely... thoughtful.

I nodded.

"You're seventeen?" He nodded. Him now being extremely close to me made me have butterflies in my stomach. He was staring at me, nowhere else but the face. It was kind of scary, to be honest. The guys around here always stare, but not in the same way.

"Your eyes are crimson." He nodded as if confirming it to himself.

"They are...?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes. Most definitely crimson." He smiled, which I returned. The door opened and we both turned our attention to it. I prayed it wasn't Darry. Steve entered, looking at the position me and Russ were in.

"I thought you were just getting a Pepsi, Russ." They both grinned at each other, no doubt sending secret messages. I scrunched up my eyebrows, then continued to eat the food that was resting on my lap.

Russ grabbed a Pepsi and threw one to Steve, they both walked out of the kitchen. I walked back to the living room. Sighing, I threw myself back down on the couch next to Johnny. Two-bit, Russ, Soda, and Steve were amidst a game of poker, getting to know the new guy. Dally was sitting in Darry's chair watching the T.V. with a be_e_r in his hand. Pony was lying down on his stomach, his head in his hands, watching some movie.

"Where's Darry?" I asked no one in particular.

"He went out tonight after Soda and Russ convinced him he should." Pony said, barely taking his eyes away from the screen.

I shook my head in confusion. Since when did Darry go out? I watched about five minutes of the movie. Turned out, it bored me, so I focused on the poker game instead. Russ was in the lead. Beating the c_ra_p out of Soda. Soda had never been good at poker. He always tried to cheat. I watched as he tried to slip an ace out of his sleeve. Steve kicked him in the leg, making him throw the card away. I chuckled to myself. Steve kept glancing at me; I wasn't sure why. I rolled my head back against the sofa. I closed my eyes, resting.

A minute or so later I felt a hard kick against my foot, I looked up to see Steve, who grinned. I raised my eyebrow at him. He simply walked off to sit on the floor. Soda was pulling me outta my seat. He sat back down, taking my spot. I sighed and decided to just sit in his lap. He pulled me into a hug, which I returned. Me and Soda had always been pretty close. He was a doll, honestly. Everything about him was sweet. I knew for a fact he'd make my future sister-in-law very, very happy.

**

* * *

**

**So. There we are, any ideas? opinions? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I finally updated! wooo! Okay so yea, I'm not really liking this story as much but I'll continue for you guys!! Yep, so now presenting:**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Russ._**

**_

* * *

_**

After about three hours, Darry came home.

"How did it go Darry?" Soda asked him, giving a knowing glance.

"Yea, Darry. Did she love the Dar Bear?" I snickered at Two-bit's comment.

"It was fine." Darry shook his head. "I'm gonna get to bed." He yawned, before giving me a kiss on the forehead, and walked to his room.

I yawned, stretching my arms, and resting my head on Soda's shoulder.

"You okay baby?" He asked me, absentmindedly rocking me.

"Yea. I'm alright." He knew perfectly well I wasn't alright, but let the matter drop. I was listening to someones conversation, when my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed. Soda was laying next to me. Being the cuddle bug he is, he had me completely wrapped in his arms. I felt safe and all, but it was constricting. I pulled his arms away, giving him a pillow instead. I yawned, and walked to the kitchen. After getting a glass of chocolate milk I walked into the living room. Dallas was spread out on the sofa, Two-bit on the floor, and Johnny in Darry's chair. I wasn't sure why they were all there. They weren't usually. I laughed as I stepped over Two-bit, purposely stepping on his chest. Now where was I supposed to sit?

Just as I was contemplating where to lounge, Dally opened his eyes.

"Hey Dal." I smiled sweetly at him. He sat up, offering me the space next to him.

"Hi Rose. What's good?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as I turned on the T.V.

"Nothing much. I have a killer headache though." He stared at me.

"You look kind of pale." He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "You've got a fever too."

"I'm fine Dally." I pushed his hand away, and turned my attention the the television. He sighed. We sat there in awkward silence for quite a few minutes. Eventually Johnny woke up, and him and Dal started talking about stuff. Russ came in, without his shirt on. I had to keep myself from starring. I decided I was hungry and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed out two pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster. Russ walked in, smiling at me and grabbing a Pepsi. He shut the fridge and leaned up against it, still missing his shirt.

"Morning Russ. Did you sleep alright?" I smiled at him.

"I slept pretty good. How about you?" He drank from his bottle of Pepsi, offering me a sip.

"I slept alright. Had a killer headache last night though." I graciously took a sip from it, handing it back to him. The toaster popped, nearly making me slip.

"Da_m_n toaster." I mumbled as I went to get the pieces of bread. I was standing near the counter, my back turned to him. I could still feel his presence as I put peanut butter on the toast. The next thing I knew he hadsnaked his arms around my waist, making me gasp.

"Russ?" I asked questioningly.

"Yea?" He mumbled hoarsely, pressing his lips against my neck, kissing softly. I turned around to face him, I was about to slap him when he kissed me. It wasn't like anyone I've ever kissed before, not even Dally. It was soft, yet rough. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Eventually we broke away both panting for breath. Imagine if my brother's knew! They'd kill him. I had to say it, this was one daring boy. He smiled tenderheartedly and wrapped his fingers in mine. He brought my hand up to his mouth and gave one soft kiss.

"See you later Rose Bud." And with that, walking off, leaving a very speechless 'Rose Bud' behind.

_**Part 2. **_

It was about eight o clock on a Sunday night. Everyone but Dally was there. Darry had called a meeting. There wasn't much of anywhere to sit, so I decided to be brave. I went over and sat on Russ' lap. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, ignoring the weird glances everyone gave him.

"So, I've called this meeting. Cause, as you know, after Monday, school's out for summer." Darry said and everyone whooped and cheered. "I've decided to take off Tuesday and head over to the lake." We all smiled at each other. "The lake" was about a three hour drive from our house. My parents took the family there every summer as a reward, including the gang. We always had tons of fun.

"Yahoo! Can I bring Sandy?" Soda smiled at Darry.

"Yea, you can. I'm bringing Ani." He smiled when he said her name.

"Ani?" I asked, who was this 'Ani' girl.

"She's Darry's girlfriend." Pony said, filling me in.

"Oh. Can I bring Marika and Stephanie?" I lit up with the chance to bring some of my friends.

"This is gonna be a packed car. We're gonna have to use Two-bits truck too." He started laughing. Darry was in a better mood than I'd ever seen before. That meant a yes!

"Hey Russ. Wanna take a quick walk around this dump? Since you're new here and all." I smiled, standing up and waiting for him to follow. He nodded and waved slightly to everybody.

"You know, I lived here a while Rosie. Tim Shepard still here?" Tim? He knew Tim? I raised my eyebrow at him. "We used to buddy around together."

"Yea. He's still here." As we got farther from the house, he wrapped his arm around my waist. Sighing contently, we headed off to find something to do.

"So...you and Steve are close? Ya'll look nearly identical." I laughed, smiling up at him.

"Yea, we were real close. Still are, I guess. Our dad's didn't like each other though. So me and my dad moved away. He didn't want to take Steve with him, cause then we'd have all kinds of police trouble." Wow. I'd never seen any 'greaser' so open before.

"Oh." I kicked a rock in my path. We walked up to Buck's place. He knew me pretty well. I wasn't sure if he would let me in though. Russ led me up the stairs, where I knocked.

"What do you want baby Curtis?" Buck answered the door, with his usual country-beer-obsessed-accent.

"I ain't a bab-"

"Well, if it isn't Russel Randle. How's it going buddy?" Buck outstretched his hand.

"Buck." Russ smiled, accepting the handshake. "It's been okay, man. Seen Tim around anywhere?"

"Yea. He's inside right now actually." Buck opened the door, letting us come in. He led us back to where we saw Tim and, unfortunately for me, Curly. Russ had yet to let go of my waist, causing Curly to look in shock.

"Tim Shepard." Russ spoke, grinning. Tim turned around from his game of poker.

"If it ain't R-"

"Don't you dare." Russ cut him off mid sentence.

"Russel." He finished, laughing. They did a weird handshake thing. "Hey Curtis. Didn't think 'ya brothers would ever let you at a party like this." He did the greaser nod.

"I didn't tell them." I saw a look of surprise cross his face it was gone as fast as it came through.

"Hey Rosie..." Curly stood up, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hi Curls." I returned it softly, regretting pulling away from Russ. Tim and Russ engaged each other in conversation, while Buck got back to his party. That left me with Curly.

"So... How have you been?" Curly questioned, grinning at me.

"Fine." I shrieked as someone slapped my butt. I turned around and looked coldly at Tim.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He winked at me. I glanced at Russ who was glaring.

"Rosie. Wanna finish OUR walk?" He enunciated the our in particular. Taking my hand and practically storming out, he ignored the girls winks and suggestive acts. I smiled. Damn, I'm good!

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!! Reviews are welcome.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay...So yes. I stopped writing it. But now..I've been asked to start again, so I think I shall. Yea. You guys can hate me, I would too. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I no own anyone but Rose and Russ._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me and Russ left the party, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. I sighed, annoyed with his new attitude. He glanced questioningly at me. I simply shrugged and kept walking. A car drove by, shouts of greaser, hood, and trash, could be heard, it wasn't obnormal to have that happen.

"Do you have a boy friend?" Russ asked me suddenly. I almost choked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering." He defended himself.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Oh. How come? You seem like the type that would constantly be bombarded with guys." He looked at me.

"Why is that?"

"You're beautiful." He smiled at me.

I blushed, and smiled shyly back.

"Thanks. I don't know, haven't found the right guy I gu-" I was about to answer when a drunken teenage boy came up.

"Hey Rosiee!" Dally said, throwing an arm around me.

"...You're wasted, Dallas." He smelled like he'd taken a bath in beer.

"So I am, so I am. Listen, you sure are pretty Rosie." He chuckled, getting a little too close to my face for my comfort.

"Get out of my face, Winston. You know I don't like dealing with you when you're drunk like this." I growled, shoving him slightly away.

"What'd you say to me, Curtis?" He asked, low and dangerous.

"You heard me, _Winston_." I said the name with venom.

Before I could blink, his hand came up and slapped me. He shouted a string of curse words at me, to match.

"What the hell is your deal, man'?" Russ yelled at him, shoving him away.

Dally brought his hand up and punched Russ in the face, Russ was no wimp though. They fought it out real good. I was almost scared to watch, it looked like they were gonna kill eachother. I was too far away from the house, to get one of the guys to break them up, however. So I simply waited till they were done. Dallas eventually got even madder, and stormed off. Probably knowing he couldn't win the fight sober.

"Is your face okay, Rose Bud?" Russ asked me, holding my chin in his hand softly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Are you okay?" His shirt was torn up something awful, and he had quite a few scratches on him.

"I'm okay. I'll just have a black eye to match yours, tomorrow." He smiled, and grabbed my hand, leading me back to my house.

It was a quiet walk, we were both obviously tired. I couldn't believe Dallas, but I could at the same time. I knew why Darry didn't trust him, so why did I keep allowing myself to? He was a hood, I'd tried that type before with Curly, we just never worked. It was about time I learned that, I promised myself I would this time.

Once we opened the door, Switch and Blade both came up to us, in greeting. No one was at home, it was only six and they were probably all off doing their only things. Even Darry, with this new girl friend of his. So that left me and Russ alone, I offered to clean up his cuts and he agreed.

I went into Darry's room to grab the emergency kit, that we used quite frequently around here. He followed, and sat down on the bed. I grabbed the stuff out, a long with two handtowels, one wet and one dry.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off." I said while unpacking the stuff I needed, out of the kit.

"Trying to tell me something, Rose?" He smirked as he removed his shirt.

I glanced at his cuts, applying the wet cloth there, I knew it stung cause he winced slightly.

"Sorry." I said as I cleaned them up. It ended up that he only had one really bad cut, I wound a bandage around his middle back. His hands were on my shoulders digging in slightly, out of pain. I taped it up, and stood back.

"All done." I started packing the stuff up, and he helped. He left his shirt off, claiming the bandage looked tough.

We walked back out and into the living room, where still it was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows out of curiosity, and sat down on the couch. Russ turned the on button on the T.V. on and walked back to where I was sitting. He sat next to me, and automatically stretched his arm out over the back of the couch.

I could barely keep my eyes opened, while watching some movie. I yawned softly, and looked over at Russ, about to ask if he wanted to go get dinner. But when I looked, he was asleep and I sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stiffened for a moment, before relaxing again. I didn't even get to hear what he said, before I fell asleep.


End file.
